There are many prior art references indicating that the physical characteristics of a flowing liquid is changed or modified by contact with a particular alloy. The explanation for the change in behavior of the flowing hydrocarbon is usually attributed to polarization of the molecules, or a change in electrostatic potential of the flowing hydrocarbon molecules. Craft U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,034 and 3,486,999 set forth a stabilizing element having a core contained within a housing. In Craft U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034, the core is comprised of the following mixture:
______________________________________ Percent by weight: ______________________________________ Copper 57.64 Zinc 17.63 Nickel 13.45 Lead 7.66 Tin 2.69 Iron .69 Antimony .12 Sulfur .07 Manganese .05 ______________________________________
The above mixture provides a crystalline structure of non-conductive characteristics which is non-sacrificing in use. The core is arranged along the longitudinal axis of a housing so that liquid flowing into and out of the housing is placed in contact with the surface of the core. The core has a polarizing effect on liquids flowing through the housing and prevents precipitation of minerals in solid form from being deposited on the tubing walls and other surfaces that come in contact with the flowing liquid downstream of the housing.
Craft U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,999 sets forth apparatus for eliminating scale formation comprised of an anodic core of self sacrificing crystalline metal which decomposes over a long period of time while setting up polarization of the water through the release of energy due to the chemical decomposition reaction between the core and the water.
Yoshimine U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,668 sets forth a static charger for electrostatically charging liquid fuel upstream of the carburetor of an internal combustion engine.
Sanderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,426 treats liquid fuel for an internal combustion engine. The fuel is treated by connecting the apparatus in the fuel line leading to the carburetor. The apparatus comprises an outer casing of magnetic material and an inner casing of non-magnetic material positioned within the outer casing and an elongated magnet received within the inner casing. The magnet is arranged with the poles thereof oriented in a particular manner.
Roberts, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,670; Masaki U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,260; and McMahan U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,494 show other means by which the hydrocarbon fuel flowing to an internal combustion engine is electrically modified to provide beneficial results during the combustion process.
Hence, there are many prior art references indicating that the fuel flow through an internal combustion engine can be advantageously treated by subjecting the fuel to various forms of electrical or chemical energy prior to the fuel entering the combustion chamber of the engine.
It has been discovered that when hydrocarbon fuel flowing to an internal combustion engine is brought into intimate contact with the crystalline alloy set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034, the following unexpected advantages are realized:
(1) reduced pollution; PA2 (2) increased performance; PA2 (3) cleaner running combustion chamber; PA2 (4) cleaner fuel flow apparatus downstream of the crystalline alloy.
It has been determined that this desirable and novel use of the crystalline alloy requires a small amount of the metal alloy arranged so that the hydrocarbon fuel flows in intimate contact therewith, whereupon the characteristics of certain fuel molecules are believed to be modified. An alloy having an exposed surface area of about eight square inches, when placed within a chamber and fuel is caused to flow into the chamber and across the alloy, provides the necessary treatment to obtain beneficial results at a flow rate of up to about two gallons per hour. This is sufficient treatment for most U.S. manufactured automobiles.
One explanation of the above advantages that can account for the improvement achieved with the present invention is that the crystalline metal, when brought into intimate contact with the hydrocarbons, causes certain hydrocarbons to undergo molecular orientation whereby the adjacent molecules are oriented respective to one another in a particular manner that enhances the complex combustion process to proceed in an advantageous manner toward more complete combustion. Assuming this hypothesis to be correct, it is easy to see that such a phenomena would indeed reduce pollution while at the same time providing more efficient combustion. The more efficient combustion lends itself to increased efficiency of operation as well as a cleaner running engine.
For many years the automobile industry has been searching for means to lower the emission of offensive exhaust gases from cars and trucks. These efforts include: improving engine performance, adjusting gasoline octane, adopting fuel injection systems, and the installation of catalytic converters in the exhaust train. The main objective has been to lower the amount of CO, NOx and SO2 compounds that accompany other gases in exhaust systems; because these pollutants are harmful to most living systems. They are controlled in many States by additional legislative restraints. Even though certain catalytic devices in exhaust systems have been shown to reduce the amount of pollutants in emissions, they are very costly and suffer from the undersirable effect of lowering gasoline mileage.
The development of the present invention provides apparatus that not only reduces pollutants in exhaust gases, but it also effectively cleans fuel-contacted engine areas so that an increase in engine performance is achieved. In some cases a ten percent increase in mileage has been observed after installing the apparatus.